Most of our progress has been made in setting up the new lab. We have acquired the equipment we need to begin collecting data including scanning electron microscopes (SEMs), a two-photon laser scanning microscope, and the electron microscopy sample preparation equipment. We have begun testing a variety of novel staining methodologies to improve contrast in our electron microscopy samples. I have designed a custom in-vacuum ultramicrotome for use in our scanning electron microscopes for serial block-face scanning electron microscopy. This machine is currently under assembly at the NINDS machine shop. The laboratory space for the electron microscopes and two-photon microscope is nearing completion. The space includes enclosures for the SEMs that tightly control the temperature during long-term experiments. We will be joined by two postdocs starting October 2012. Dr. Marta Pallotto will explore the connectivity of the mouse olfactory bulb with an emphasis on the role of adult neurogenesis. Dr. Christopher Harris will use the zebrafish visual system to identify the circuits used for complex goal-directed behaviors such as prey-capture.